The present invention generally relates to a garment, particularly for use in water-related activities. More specifically, the present invention relates to a garment including one or more pockets that are waterproof to the exterior environment such that an individual wearing the garment may store articles without risk of damage to the articles contained within the pocket. The present invention further relates to a method for making such a garment with waterproof packets.
It is, of course, generally known to provide a variety of garments for use in water-related activities, such as swimming, water skiing, snorkeling, scuba diving, boating, surfing and the like. Individuals engaging in activities in an around the water often carry a number of articles with them. Some of those articles may be electronic in nature and cannot be subjected to certain conditions, such as exposure to, contact with, or immersion in water. Accordingly, these objects, such as cellular telephones, pagers, portable electronic organizers, radios, tape players, compact disc players and the like cannot typically be brought into the water due to the risk of exposure to the components which likely results in damage to the device.
A need, therefore, exists for a garment that allows an individual to bring components typically endangered by immersion or otherwise subjected to water into the water without risk of damage to the device or its components as well as a method for providing such a garment.